<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Back Of His Hand by Green_Chords4138</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503271">The Back Of His Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Chords4138/pseuds/Green_Chords4138'>Green_Chords4138</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Moominvalley - Freeform, slowburn, snufkin x moomin - Freeform, snufmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Chords4138/pseuds/Green_Chords4138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in Moomin Valley has shaped a comfortable future for Moomintroll. Things change when his closest friend, Snufkin, leads Moomin down a new path. Is there a more adventurous side to Moomin than he realizes? Is Snufkin hiding something? Maybe growing up won’t be so difficult after all... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll &amp; Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning in Moomin Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 1: Morning in Moomin Valley</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of dishes being set and pans being cleaned woke me before Mama’s voice called for my name. Between the two, I spent the few moments I had staring at the ceiling of my room, watching the small shadows of the leaves in the tree outside of my window sway. Bundles danced in unison, and others moved away from each other. It must be cool outside today. </p>
<p>“Moomintroll, dear! Breakfast is ready!” Moominmama called. Then I heard her voice say quietly, “Little My, can you please go fetch him?”</p>
<p>I sat up from my bed and brushed my fur in place when I heard hard, quick footsteps race up the stairs. Little My flew my door open, fixating her sharp eyes at me. “MOOMINMAMA COOKED EGGS AND-... You’re up. Good.” Kicking her boot up, she swiftly turned around and marched out of the doorway. </p>
<p>I caught up to her and walked down the steps closely behind. “Eggs and what? Eggs and what?”</p>
<p>”Quit it, you’ll find out.” She glanced back at me and grinned.</p>
<p>We were greeted with the fresh aroma of pancakes, french toast, and eggs. Papa was setting the table, leisurely holding his pipe in the other hand. Sniff laid back in his seat, smiling at the sight. I walked into the kitchen and took a dish from Mama, helping set up the dining table. Soon enough, we all sat and started to dive in. </p>
<p>I looked over and noticed that my parents were very put together. “Whaf’s the occasion?” I asked with my mouth full of french toast. </p>
<p>“Snork and Snork Maiden are having lunch and tea with us later today.” Moominpapa folded his newspaper. The cover was plastered with an advertisement for the season’s freshest strawberries. “Snork Maiden especially wants to see you again. We are hosting it a bit formal, for fun of course.” </p>
<p>Little My nudged her tiny elbow into my rib and I winced. “Bring your best suit and tie for the special lady, eh? Eh?” Her snickering was met with a rather disturbed reaction from Sniff.</p>
<p>”I-I don’t think I have anything like that, Moominpapa. Is that bad? What do I wear?”</p>
<p>“Sniff, honey, Moominpapa can lend you a tie and vest, hm?” Moominmama tilted her head at Papa.</p>
<p>A small puff of smoke escaped his lips and he nodded. “Yes, I do have a spare, yes.”</p>
<p>All this talk about formality and the Snorks had my feet feeling numb, and I bounced them on the wood floor as I finished up my breakfast. I needed to see him. I finished off my juice and wiped my mouth, stacking the cup and fork on my plate and walking it to the kitchen sink. “I’m gonna go down to the river for a bit,” I said, and filled up the plate with warm water. “I’ll be back in time to get ready for lunch.” </p>
<p>“You don’t waste time…” I overheard Little My comment. I ignored it and gave Moominmama and Moominpapa a kiss. </p>
<p>As I made my way to the door, Mama cleared her throat. “Tell Snufkin that he is invited, would you dear?” Her smile lifted as she said his name. He’s been family for long enough for her to care for him just as much as me at this point. Sometimes when I look back on the beginning of our friendship, it's hard to believe that we haven't been this close this whole time.</p>
<p>“Of course, Mama.” I said and closed the door after me. </p>
<p>I raced down the porch steps and my feet met the ground soon after. Wet blades of grass soaked my fur and I looked up at the sky. It must have rained earlier this morning. Though the sky was covered with clouds, the air was still warm with summer. It didn’t take me long to come up to the river bridge. My head was on a swivel, looking out for his tent. Then I remembered that Snufkin normally moves his things into the woods if he senses a storm coming. </p>
<p>I got onto the bridge and looked over the edge, watching little packs of neon tetra swim between rocks. If the sun were out, their bodies would flash bright blues and reds. Maybe tomorrow. </p>
<p>The forest on the east side of the river is small and narrow, and the forest that is more northwest of Moominhouse is more dense. Maybe Snufkin would be in there. I got off of the bridge and ran away from the river and down the field. As I made my way into the woods, the grass became rough and dry with pine needles and the occasional stone. </p>
<p>Snufkin would collect the prettiest stones from time to time and line the edge of our porch with them. Little My would paint one black, and you could just smell the restrained irritation from Snufkin as he watched the crystals on the stone get masked by black paint. I decided to crouch down and sift through a few. A lot of them were covered by moss and little beetles. I moved my thumb across the soft moss on one and picked up the stone, turning it over. I jolted at the sight of a swarm of rolly-pollies huddled together. I sucked in a deep breath and quickly and gently moved them off of the rock, revealing the smooth underbelly of the stone. It was covered in glimpses of crystal, purple and white. </p>
<p>Tucking the stone under my arm, and continued down the path and peered around trees. I finally found Snufkin’s tent underneath a canopy of branches. “Snufkin!” I called out, approaching the tent. “Snufkin, I got a new stone!” </p>
<p>I stood in front of the flap and heard no response. I lifted one side and found the inside of his tent empty, leaving behind his futon and hat. Suddenly two hands came from behind me and covered my eyes. I yelped and froze, fur standing up on the back of my neck. </p>
<p>“Guess who?” A familiar voice emitted from behind me. It was smooth, and had a little excited waver at the end. </p>
<p>“Snufkin you can’t sneak on me like that!” I whipped around and he stood in front of me, holding a fishing rod. With no hat on, his wild brown hair was slightly damp with humidity. I noticed the spotted bass he held by the hook and jumped when it jolted in his grip. “You caught that!?”</p>
<p>He moved past me and went into his tent, putting it into his ice chest. “Breakfast! And lunch… and dinner.” And threw his hat back on and looked at me. “It’s a lot of fish for one fellow, Moomin.”</p>
<p>“B-but you could’ve just came by, we had pancakes and french toast and-“</p>
<p>He came out of the tent and eyed the stone in my hands. “You said this is for me?”</p>
<p>I handed it to him. “Uh, yeah. I got it on the way here.” </p>
<p>As I watched Snufkin eye the stone and rub off the moss with his sleeve, I sighed and stared at my feet. He has always been independent, there is no changing that. But that fish was big, it must have been an effort to catch. Was he planning on eating alone today? </p>
<p>He opened his mouth to comment on the stone and I quickly interrupted him, “Moominmama and Papa are inviting you to lunch. Little My, Sniff, and the Snorks are going too. The theme is formal, but you don’t have to worry about dressing the part too much. Will you please come?”</p>
<p>His lips curved up to a small grin and he looked at me, “Want me to save you from Snork Maiden?”</p>
<p>I felt my cheeks get hot, and I didn’t exactly know why, but I frowned and said, “I don’t know where you got that from. But will you come?”</p>
<p>He glanced back at his ice chest. “I will if you can share breakfast with me.”</p>
<p>It’s hard to say no, even if you just ate a full breakfast fifteen minutes ago. I sat down next to him and watched him start the fire. He used some spare dry sticks from inside of his tent to light, and soon enough he had a small flame. His hair hung low and grazed his nose as he blew on the flame, eyes focused. As we talked and cooked the fish I found myself forgetting the upcoming lunch date. Afterall, this was our element. No formalities, no planning. Snufkin was a breath of fresh air, and almost everything about him was born from nature. When he talks he sounds like he has the forest as his audience, and his feet skip effortlessly around rocks and bushes as if he knows it all on the back of his hand. </p>
<p>I wish I was more like that. My world revolves around Moominhouse and my family. It isn’t a bad thing, but it isn’t helpful whenever there is an instance where I have to do something by myself. Snufkin has traveled beyond Moomin Valley- to places I’ve never seen in my life. Growing up with him has opened another path. Do I travel with him one day? Do I see myself growing old in Moomin Valley? </p>
<p>I looked back at Snufkin and watched his eyes light up after checking if the fish was done. As he moved it off the stick and began serving it between the two of us, a childish grin escaped from his lips. We are still young, and I have to remember that. Maybe I can take my time, and soon I will know what my future will be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Attire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One quick after-meal nap later, I left Snufkin to go get ready for lunch and help Moominmama set it up. Knowing her, She will want the drawing room neat and tidy for guests. Snufkin assisted that he should help too, but I quickly let him know that Mama would much rather surprise him. </p>
<p>As I made my way out of the forest I noticed the clouds were clearing up, revealing a satisfying blue sky. Streams of leftover sunlight escaped between the remaining rainclouds that still lingered in the east. ‘Little glimpses of heaven’ Moominmama would call it as she would sit on the porch. ‘Just to check if we weren’t flooded too bad down here, of course.’ </p>
<p>I ran up that same porch and before I even opened the front door I could already hear commotion. I walked in to find Moominpapa peering around Sniff’s waist, fitting a vest that was clearly too oversized. “Moomin! You were out quite a bit, Mama set out your clothes in your room.” Sniff looked down and whimpered at the sight of the vest that sagged over his shoulders and Papa patted him. “It’s alright, Sniff. Few pins here and there and soon enough it will be as though you were born with it.” </p>
<p>Making my way up the steps, I heard Little My’s boots race up and down the hallway. Coming over the top step, I watched as she ran into the bathroom, turned on the water briefly, and ran back out and into her room, smoothing her hair into her bun as she went. I just started to turn the handle of my door when she sprinted up behind me, giving me my second jump scare of the day.</p>
<p>“Hey! Does this look fine? I don’t want to be too flashy.” Little My straightened her back and closed her eyes. She wore her usual red overcoat and black boots, but the pink bow that is fixed in her collar was replaced with a blue laced one. “Give it to me straight if I look ridiculous.”</p>
<p>I smiled. “It looks splendid, Little My! The colors fit nicely.”</p>
<p>Her eyes opened and she narrowed her gaze. “You really think so?”</p>
<p>“I know so.”</p>
<p>And with that, her posture eased and she grinned as she made her way back down the steps. I went into my room to find a vest and brown wool coat folded neatly on my bed. I slipped the vest on and it fit perfectly. When did we have this vest? Is it new? I held the sleeve of the overcoat in my hand it was soft to the touch. Putting my arms through the sleeves and adjusting it, I decided to leave it unbuttoned. The attire was perfect, it was simple. I ran out of my room and made my way down the steps. “Mama! It’s perfect!”</p>
<p>She was wiping down the dining table and as I reached the bottom of the staircase she threw the cloth over her shoulder. “You look lovely, Moomintroll. Darling, come look.” She ushered Moominpapa next to her and they both gazed up at me.</p>
<p>With all this attention I couldn’t help but strike a pose. “Did you guys get this for me?”</p>
<p>“All yours, son.” Papa tipped his hat. “Figured that you are getting older, so we took a brief trip to the market and got you some vestments, hm?” Mama nodded alongside him and they both smiled warmly. </p>
<p>Getting older. I smoothed my palm over the vest and put my hand into the overcoat’s pockets, swinging them back and forth. Without any hesitation, I ran into my parent’s arms like a child. I wrapped my arms around them and they held me tight. “Thank you.” I said into Mama’s apron. “Thank you, thank you.” </p>
<p>Moominmama smoothed my head and held my shoulder. “About time, right? Now, let's get to cleaning before the Snorks get here.” </p>
<p>Cleaning the drawing room was easy enough because Moominmama makes it a weekly routine to tidy it up. Sniff and I both cut slices of fruit and vegetables and Mama put together egg and tuna sandwiches. Little My put her quick feet to the test by doing last minute touch-ups on the dining arrangements and cleaning up the kitchen after lunch was prepared. </p>
<p>Moominmama clapped her hands when a rhythmic knock sounded at the front door. Once she opened it, Snork and Snork maiden came into the drawing room, briefly bowing their heads and complimenting Mama on her summer dress. Snork Maiden brought a laced parasol with her which she placed next to the door frame after entering. Her gaze quickly found me and she beamed. “Moomin! You look so dashing!”</p>
<p>“Oh, thanks.” I said and self-consciously adjusted my coat. </p>
<p>As we all began claiming seats, I kept a hand on the chair next to me. I occasionally glanced at the window facing the front porch, bouncing my foot again. Snork Maiden leaned over the seat I was saving and smiled. “You’re so kind, thank you!” She then swiftly sat down next to me and set her cloth napkin on her lap. “You have to hear all about Snork’s new model! He hasn’t finished making it yet but he says it has more-”</p>
<p>“Don’t spoil it, sis!” Snork interrupted, then he turned to Moominmama and Papa. “I’ll tell you all about it during tea, that way I can talk all I want.”</p>
<p>Little My must have noticed me still stealing quick glances at the window, “Don’t worry, he is probably just taking his sweet time.” she giggled and picked up her tuna sandwich. </p>
<p>I begrudgingly picked mine up also when the front door opened with a start. I whipped my head in the direction to see Snufkin standing in the doorway, wearing a coat much different than his usual tan-green one. This one had an emerald green shade, and was accompanied by a thick, tan collar that folded and stretched a little ways past his collarbone. The coat had neat and precise brown stitching, and the sleeves hung loose, letting enough air to pass through. </p>
<p>Snufkin shifted uncomfortably on the spot, a bit jarred by all of the eyes focused on him. He let out a quick laugh and held out a small clay pot of wild violets that were dug up from the ground, roots and all. “I figured these are too pretty to be cut and wasted in a water vase, so…” He blinked a few times, and his cheeks burned. “Would you like me to place this on your porch?” </p>
<p>His question was mostly for my parents, but his eyes kept flicking to me as he talked. It was a little odd to see Snufkin acting this awkward. Moominpapa rose from his seat and held out an arm to Snufkin, leading him to the front porch to show him where to put the pot. Snork Maiden hummed and glanced at the sandwich that sat limp in my hand. Reality soon enough resurfaced and I quickly took my first bite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I'm going to guess that my update schedule should be once every two or three days, depending on if I am busy or not. Hope you are staying well, and thank you so much for supporting this work! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really just wanted to explore Snufkin and Moomin’s relationship and have fun with some story building. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! (Currently ongoing)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>